mish mash
by JeDorsToutLeTemps
Summary: Dean/Laurel drabbles yay
1. annoying art class

Laurel was seething. This wasn't unusual for school, especially since the classes she had were full of the single most annoying people ever. She was lucky that Winchester was only in one of her classes.

Dean Winchester was public menace number one to Laurel.

They shared art class, which wouldn't be that bad considering the class had two modes - dead silence or laring music - but was, because the teacher sat her next to Dean, and made them partner up for everything.

"Hey, Laurel? Laurel. Laurel. Laur-_eeeeeel_," he sang. This happened every godamned day. After she finally snapped at him, and gave him the attention he wanted so badly, he'd smirk, and go off on the longest possile tangent ever to exist. Sometimes, it was about ice cream. Othertimes, it was about animals, or history, or war, or weird laws, or how he wanted to come out of the feminist closet in front of the whole school.

Often, Laurel snapped paint brushes in two whenever he talked for so long and so loudly that her ears were ringing and they were under the spotlight. He knew this, acted like he didn't, and kept talking.

Once upon a time, they'd been friends, and she had his number saved as Annoying Shit Head.

On that particular Wednesday morning, all Dean was talking about was how it was Hump Day. Laurel didn't care about Hump Day, she cared about the painting she was trying to make look decent.

"I don't know why it's called Hump Day, but the comercials are really funny. I love the camel, and so does Sam. Sam comes running from out of his room every time he hears one on the TV, which is a shocker, because he's in that phase, ya know, where he just wants nothing to do with anyone or anything, so it's always cool...," he trailed off as something wet fell onto his head, right into his hair.

He spun around to find Laurel holding up a tube of neon green paint, squeezing it between her hands and aiming it right at his head. Gingerly, he reached up a hand, felt around the stuff - clearly paint - on his head, and pulled it back into his line of sight. He swallowed as he took in the green coloring on his fingers, then reached towards his paint - a gaudy pink - and squirted it at Laurel.

She gasped.

They glared at each other for a long minute, and then it was war.

Paint was everywhere, on the walls, in their hair, on their clothes and shoes. Dean thought he had some in his eyeball, but he couldn't be sure. It spread to the others in the class, too, which gave Dean a feeling of power as he watched the chaos erupt around him.

Eventually, it came to an end. He and Laurel were dragged to the office, where there was a room for ISS (In School Suspension). They were both given detention, expected, and were not allowed to change, unexpected.

While they were calling his dad, Dean leaned over and told Laurel, "you're the most beautiful painting I've ever seen."

The color her cheeks turned could have been an angry red, or a blushing red, but Dean didn't care either way, because it was better than any of the other colors he'd flung at her.

Laurel just turned away, and tried to tame the redness of her cheeks.

Oh yeah, did Laurel hate Dean.


	2. doctor who is not for hunters

Laurel was a Doctor Who fan. Dean was not, in any way imaginable.

Often, the TV had nothing but Doctor Who reruns, because she can stand to watch the old, black and white montrocities that Dean can barely stomach and he wasn't home enough to have a show to record. Only once did she ever convince him to watch with her, and after he saw it, he decided that he was in love with a crazy freakazoid who enjoyed things most sane people thought should be illegal.

It was the episode(s) with the kid in the mask in WW2 London, during the "New Doctor/Nine Era," as Laurel called it.

Dean was literally so terrified that he had resorted to diving under a pile of blankets and moaning loudly in distress every time something big happened.

Laurel laughed her ass off instead of comforting him. Pout.

From there on out, Dean refused to watch anything with her except the reality shows because a, he had to give her something, and b, he figured nothing on there could be as scary as the Mask Kid Who Mystifies, as he'd been formally named by Dean.

On every hunt he went on for weeks after that event, he expected the kid to show up, but it kept him on his toes, so something okay-ish came out of it. Even if it was traumatizing to Dean, Laurel could say that she had made a good choice.


	3. multitasking is equivalent to sugar

Laurel is usually one to be aware of all of her surroundings. That includes whatever it is she's doing while multitasking that gets the short end of the attention stick. However, the TV is blaring a story about how yet another shooting has occured, so she was watching it while she should have been cutting up the ingrdients for soup, one of the few things she can make. And her finger... slipped. Right off of her hand.

Yes. Laurel actually cut her finger off. Eternal sigh.

Laurel is also one to keep a mostly cool head in a crisis, so she does what she must, picks up the finger (ew ew ew ew ew ew), puts it in a bag, puts ice in the bag, and then leaves with her keys and phone in her purse. Her neighbors include Unknown Nextdoor, Friendly Mr and Mrs. Neimeyer, and Candy Bar Enthusiast Brad Lewis.

She goes with Unknown Nextdoor. It won't be a good first impression, but oh well.

Knocking on the door is harder than it should be, and she's slowly losing her cool, but when the door opens and the male version of Aphrodite is standing in the doorway, everything pauses.

"Um... My name is Laurel, I live nextdoor. I'm really sorry about this, but... can you take me to the hospital?" She explains, quickly, what happened with only minimal amounts of embarressment, and is relieved to see the look on his face. It says "sure I'll help, bu you need to shut up for me to do that."

"I'm Dean," he tells her as he locks his door and points her towards the wicked Impala that she's been considering having relations with since she first saw it. He must see the public indecency charges shinning ing her eyes, because he shakes his head, and says, "I have had to protect my car very nearly with my life. I'd hate to have to protect Baby from you."

At first, she's indignant, because what the hell is that supposed to mean, but then she realizes that he's driving her to the ER and she needs to shut up until after she's got 9 1/2 digits.

After they get there, there's a long wait, and during the wait, he helps her fill out the papers that need to be filled out. Of course she had to lose her writing hand's pointer finger. They talk some more during this time, and Laurel comes to find that Dean is also funny-ish, smart and has a good impression of the _Men In Black_. Finally, she's called back.

Dean is kind enough to go into the room with her, and sits with her when they reconnect the finger (she can't make herself recognize it as her own, for some reason), and doesn't even laugh or do anything else horribly innapropite when a tear slips out.

He drives her back to their apartment building in his amazing car, and when they get there, Dean's brother, Sam, is freaking out and demanding to know what happened. Apparently, Dean forgot to fill in Sam on where he was and what the situation was.

Laurel decides two things as she thanks Dean and goes back into her place.

One, she'll let Dean deal with Sam.

Two, she's gonna have to borrow a lot of sugar in the near future, all of it from Dean Winchester.


End file.
